Changes in the Past
by Akashi Reiko
Summary: When fighting a losing battle against Madara, Tsunade decides that they need to have the 3rd and 4th hokage alive to win. She sends Sakura back to help should that war happen again. Sakura is in the academy again in Minato's time. Could she fall in love?
1. Sent to the PAST, I'm a academy student!

Me: How's it going people? I was bored and I wanted to write a new story sooo here it is! And this is the edited version cuz I went back and fixed my mistakes!

Hikari: You forgot to tell them that Mizore called in sick and so you got someone to take the place of her.

Me: That's right! And that person is… Hidan!

Hidan: What the hell am I doing here, fucking bitch?

Me: Stop fucking talking and I would've told you, shithead! Anyway, you're the replacement for Mizore, but only for the chapter! Thank kami!

Hidan: Whatever bitch. What do you need me for, I wanna get it over with so I can fucking leave. You're a pain in ass!

Hikari: You're saying the disclaimer for her! So go on, we wanna get to the god damn chapter!

Hidan: Fine, KKL doesn't own Naruto, thank fucking Jashin-sama for that!

Me: Don't be an ass! Anyway, on to the chapter!

~*Chapter 1: Sent to the PAST, I'm an academy student AGAIN?*~

Tsunade looked out her office window, deep in thought. They were currently in a war against Madara and they were losing.

'If only the third and fourth hokages were still alive. We would have a fighting chance.' Tsunade thought with a frown etched on her face. A look realization came over Tsunade's face. 'There should be a scroll somewhere that contains the time travel jutsu. I should be somewhere in my desk if I remember correctly. I can send someone back in time and hopefully change things.' Tsunade knew of only one person she could entrust this mission to.

"Shizune!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" Shizune question as she entered the office.

"Bring Sakura here pronto!" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" Shizune poofed out of the office in a cloud of green leaves.

Ten minutes later before a knock resounded though the room. Sakura opened the door without waiting for Tsunade's permission to enter.

"You called for me, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade nodded and motioned Sakura to take a seat in the chair in front of her desk. Sakura did so silently.

"As you know we are fighting a losing battle in this war. I came to a conclusion that we would need to have both the third and fourth hokages here to have a chance in this battle." Tsunade began.

"But Tsunade-sama, they are both dead. How…? Unless you have a…" Sakura trailed off.

"Yes, I have I time travel scroll. Now, you're probably wondering what this has to do with you. I have chosen you to go back in time. You're the only one who can do this." Sakura looked shocked, but motioned for her to continue. "You would be going back to your last year of academy, but this time you'll be a student alongside Minato Namikaze."

Sakura knew that she had to do this for Konoha, because if she didn't Konoha would probably cease to exist.

"Tsunade-sama, I will accept this mission for the sake of Konoha and its citizens." Sakura's eyes held fierce determination in them.

"Gather things that you'll need: Weapons, money, ect. No pictures though. I will prepare a note for Sarutobi-sensei so he can know the reason why you suddenly appeared and help you along the way, should you need it. Now go, report back here in thirty minutes. Say bye to anyone you can in that time limit." Sakura bowed and disappeared in a cloud of swirling cherry blossoms.

"Why doesn't anyone ever exit though the door?" Tsunade grumbled and proceeded to prepare things for Sakura's mission.

-With Sakura-

Sakura had already gathered what she needed. She had a pouch full of it on her back.

'I have twenty minutes to say goodbye to some people. Good thing I wrote notes…' Sakura thought.

'**You should say bye to Naruto and Kakashi first.'** Inner Sakura told her in a matter of fact tone.

'For once, you're actually right.' With that she headed off the find Naruto and promptly ignored her inner.

She arrived at the Ichiraku ramen stand, where she knew Naruto would be, and saw both Naruto and Kakashi sitting there.

'Never expected Kakashi to be here, but that's killing two birds with one stone.'

"Hi guys!" Sakura exclaimed. A shout of 'SAKURA-CHAN' and 'Hello Sakura' were the responses she got in return.

" I just wanted to tell you something," She waited until she had their full attention. She opened her mouth to talk but Naruto beat her to it.

"**YOU' NOT PREGNANT ARE YOU?**" He exclaimed in shock.

Sakura glared heatedly at him. "HELL NO!" She calmed herself. "Now listen, I can't tell you why, but I wanted to say goodbye. So bye!" With that she was gone in a cloud of cherry blossoms. She placed the notes in her friends' houses and reported back to Tsunade. She once again stood before the fifth hokage, Tsunade.

"Good right on time. Here is the note you will give to Sarutobi-sensei," Tsunade handed it to her and Sakura placed it in her pouch. "If he needs more proof, show him your inhumane strength that no one except me has in that time. Are you ready?" Sakura nodded. Tsunade smiled sadly.

"I miss you so much. You're like my daughter. Maybe you can find me in the past and I can help you too. Now I must send you off." Tsunade began performing the hand signs.

"**TIME TRAVEL JUTSU!**" Tsunade shouted as the door the door busted open and a bunch of Sakura's friends ran in with Naruto and Kakashi leading them.

Sakura turned to smile at them. A portal opened beneath her and the white light began to engulf her. When the light was gone, Sakura was gone with it.

"BAA-CHAN! What did you do to Sakura-chan?" Naruto yelled.

"I sent her to the past. Hopefully she can change the way things happen and it will us out in this war should it repeat itself again in that time line." Tsunade explained and hoped that they all understood that she did it for the sake of Konoha.

~In the past (I don't think that I'll ever switch back to the future)~

An ANBU squad, consisting of four people was patrolling outside Konoha's perimeter. the split up in groups of two. They were making sure that no one was trying to sneak their way inside Konoha.

"Dog, look at that. There's a little girl." They both jumped down and saw that there was indeed a little girl there.

She had pink hair that reached her shoulders and was in layers. She had a pale complexion, high cheekbones, and a small button nose.

"What should we do with her?" The eagle ANBU asked.

The dog ANBU picked the girl up and turned to his teammate.

"Let's bring her to the hokage." They jumped in the trees and began the journey back to the hokage's office.

-Sarutobi's office-

Two ANBU appeared before him and kneeled down in respect.

"Hokage-sama, we found this girl while we were patrolling outside Konoha. What should we do with her; she doesn't seem to be injured." Sarutobi looked at the girl.

"Place her on the couch; I'll talk to her when she awakens. You're dismissed." The ANBU bowed and left to continue patrolling.

A few minutes later, the pinkette opened her eyes and sat up.

"Are you alright?" Sarutobi asked with concern laced in his voice. Her head snapped to him when he talked. Her eyes widened for a minute.

"Hokage-sama…"The girl trailed off. He smiled at her.

"I've never seen you here before, so where did you come from?" He questioned her.

"Alright, believe it or not, I came from the future. I was twenty year old ANBU ninja in my time when Lady Hokage sent me back."

"Was..? Wait did you say Lady Hokage?"

"Well, I'm eleven now and I have to go through a year of academy again. Yes, I did say Lady Hokage. Her name is Tsunade." The girl explained and then smirked at the shock on his face.

"Who are you and why did Tsunade send you back?" Sarutobi asked.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, Tsunade-sama's apprentice. Tsunade, who is our fifth hokage, sent me back with a time travel jutsu she found in the time travel scroll. And as for why, we were currently in a war against Madara Uchiha. Even though all shinobi nations, except Ame, were allied, we were still losing. The future of all the nations and Konoha hangs in the balance and I'm here to change things." Sakura explained.

"Why do you make it sound like the past?"

"Well, it is for me. I have another chance and I'll make sure things change." Sakura said. It wasn't hard for Sarutobi to believe that an ANBU was in the body of a little girl because of how she acts.

Sarutobi was shocked that Madara Uchiha is still alive.

"If you still don't believe me, I have a note from Tsunade-sama." Sakura handed it to him and watched as his eyes scanned over it. After he was finished reading it, he set it down on the desk and looked at Sakura.

"I believe you, Sakura. I will get you a apartment and you'll enter the academy. Just don't use your strength until you met Tsunade in this time because it can give you away. Now follow me to your apartment." They walked in the streets and soon they were in front of the apartment. "It's well furnished and there is food to last you two months." Sarutobi told her. He unlocked the door and they walked into her new home.

"This is it. Here's the key." He placed it in her hand. She looked around. The apartment was neat and presentable.

"Thank you, hokage-sama." Sakura said with a smile.

"You're welcome Sakura. You'll attend to the academy tomorrow. It starts at 8:00 as you know, but get there at 7:30 so you can get papers and meet your teacher. You will be Sakura Shirayuki, just in case any Harunos come to the village. You'll be from Elemas, (Some lame name I came up with when I was tired as hell.) the now non-existing elemental village." Sakura nodded.

"That sounds good besides I have control over all the elements anyway."

"Well get some sleep and have a good day at the academy tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight hokage-sama." Sakura bowed in respect. He ruffled her hair, whispered a goodnight and was gone.

-Next day-

Sakura woke up at 6:30 and began to get ready. After a quick shower, she grabbed two apples and began making her way to the academy at 7:00.

She arrived at 7:15 and walked to the office. The secretary looked up from her work and smiled at Sakura.

"Can I help you with something sweetie?"

"Yes, I'm Sakura Shirayuki, the new student." Sakura stated politely.

"Oh, that's right. Let's get your papers that you have to fill out," She handed them to Sakura and she began filling them out. "When you're finished I'll take you to meet your sensei in another room because students will begin to enter the classroom and you won't be able to talk in there."

Sakura handed the filled out papers back to the woman. "My name is Misaki and if you ever need anything you can come talk to me. Now let's go take you to meet your sensei."

Misaki led Sakura to the teacher's break room and they walked inside. There was a man with black hair and glasses sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Ryo?" The man looked up and smiled.

"Yes Misaki-san?"

"This is your new student, Sakura Shirayuki. She's from Elemas." Misaki motioned to Sakura. Ryo looked at the girl. She had pink hair that reached her shoulders and was layered. She had on baggy black pants, black ninja sandals, a silver tank top, white jacket, and black fingerless gloves.

'At least she doesn't wear short skirts and dresses to make themselves more attractive and get a guys to go out with her' Ryo thought in relief.

The girl bowed and politely spoke to him, "It's nice to meet you"

"Yes, nice to meet you as well. I'm Ryo Haruse, your sensei. Class is about to start so c'mon." Sakura bowed to Misaki and followed her sensei out the door.

They came to the classroom and he turned to her, "Stay out here until I tell you to come in." Sakura nodded and leaned against the wall. Ryo gave her a smile before turning to enter his classroom.

-In the Classroom before Ryo enters-

"Minato-kun, can I sit next to you?" A blonde headed girl wearing a short blue skirt screeched in an annoying voice.

"No, you can't because I'm sitting next to him!" A brunette wearing a pink dress retorted hotly. Pretty soon all the girls were arguing about who would sit next to him.

"Ah…" Minato tried telling them that he didn't want any of them sitting next to him, but the girls didn't hear his attempt to say something and continued arguing. A few boys looked at him in sympathy.

'Please sensei, come soon. I can't take much more of this.' Minato thought.

"Alright class, sit in your seats please. And no, none of you can sit there." Ryo said. He smiled at Minato's look of relief.

'Thank Kami!' Minato thought.

"Alright everyone, we have a new student in our class. You can come in now." The door opened and in walked a girl with pink hair as calm as could be.

'She's so cute!' A lot of guys thought.

'Great, now there's a PINK haired bitch here! She better not mess with MY Minato-kun!' Girls thought in anger.

"Why don't you introduce yourself? Say things like your likes, dislike, hobbies, and dreams." Ryo encouraged.

"My name is Sakura Shirayuki, and I'm from Elemas, the elemental village. I like dango, reading, and training to become a great kunoichi. My dislikes are arrogant people, people who mistreat others, and a few others. Hobbies include reading and training. My dream is to be a strong kunoichi and a great medic ninja." Sakura stated.

"Very good. You can sit next to Minato." When she nodded, she felt the girls' glares intensify. "Minato raise your hand." A blond boy raised his hand. He had sparkling, ocean blue eyes. Sakura began walking up the steps with a blond haired Minato fangirl stuck her foot out to trip Sakura. Sakura jumped and flipped all the way to the top of the stairs next to her seat. She smirked down to the girl who tried to trip her and sat down. Ryo started his lesson on the bushin jutsu.

Sakura promptly ignored him and decided to take a nap. Minato looked at her before turning his attention back to Ryo-sensei.

"Shirayuki-san, perhaps you would like to demonstrate for us…" Ryo suggested.

The girls snickered. Sakura raised her eyebrows at them.

"The pink haired freak doesn't even know what jutsu sensei's talking about..." Sakura heard a girl say to another girl next to her. This caused Sakura to smirk.

Sakura formed hand signs and said, "Bushin no jutsu!" A cloud of smoke cloaked her. When the smoke dissipated, there were four Sakuras standing there. "I can make more if you want me to, but I would need to be in a field." The girls looked shocked and pissed that 1. She knew what jutsu sensei was teaching them without even paying attention and 2. She made three and can make even more than that.

"Very good, Shirayuki-san, you can sit down now." Sakura nodded and returned to her seat after dispelling her clones.

"Forehead girl was just lucky." A girl whispered.

"Yeah, she's just a no good pink haired bitch with a huge forehead." Another whispered.

Sakura had a blank expression on her face, but you could see the hurt in her eyes.

'Not that again. I had a hard time getting over it in the first place. I'm stronger now I can get over it. I can!' Sakura chanted in her head.

Minato's eyes tightened when he noticed the hurt in her eyes when they called her forehead girl.

'She's new and these annoying girls are already being rude just because she's a girl and they can't get over their stupid obsession with me. This must have happened to her before she came here.' Minato thought.

At 12:00, a bell rang throughout the classroom.

"Alright, it's lunch time. Report outside at the training field at 2:00 for target practice exercises." Ryo left the room after he heard a chorus of 'Hai Sensei'. Student all got up and ran out of the room, When everyone except Minato was out of the room, she forgot that Minato was still there, she sighed and laid her head on the desk.

"Not forehead girl again… Why can't anyone stop calling me that? I have a name." Sakura whispered in sadly. Minato frowned.

"I'm Minato Namikaze." Sakura's head shot up to look at him.

"Sakura Shirayuki."

'How did I forget about him?' Sakura thought

'**Yea that's what I wanna know… How could you forget about someone this cute? I mean, he's sitting right NEXT to you…**' Inner Sakura said. Sakura ignored her and focused on Minato.

"Aren't you going to go eat?" Sakura questioned.

"Aren't you?" Minato responded.

"I was about to…" Sakura told him.

"Before that, have people teased you and called you forehead girl? Is that why I saw so much hurt in your eyes?" Sakura's eyes widened.

'He's so observant.' She thought before responding to his question. "Yes I was teased a lot and called that name. That happened when I was in Elemas, the now non-existing Elemental land."

"Non-existent?"

"You didn't know? I'm said to be the only survivor from the destruction and fall of Elemas. Everyone I know was killed, even my family and we're said to be the strongest in Elemas." Sakura explained.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura shook her head and smiled a small, sad smile.

"It's okay. You've got nothing to apologize for, besides that's in the past." Just them, her stomach growled. Sakura blushed and looked away. Minato chuckled.

"So what do you say, want to come have lunch with me?" Minato asked.

"If you're really sure, then okay." She grinned. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the Ichiraku ramen stand!"

'It's like being with Naruto all over again.' Sakura thought I exasperation.

"Okay, let's get going then." They set out to the ramen stand together. Ryo smiled at their direction when he saw them leaving together from a window above the classroom,

'At least someone's treating her nicely. Minato and Sakura they'll be a fierce duo, I'm sure of it.' Ryo thought. 'I have to be sure to recommend to the hokage that they should be on the same team when it comes time.'

~*End of chapter*~

Me: That took so long to write! But I got it done. I hope you like it.

Hikari: I'm sure they will cuz I know I do, cuz you're just awesome like that.

Me: Anyway, Hidan-kun!

Hidan: What is it, Bitch?

Me: You know what…

Hidan: *Sighs* Fine, R&R everyone or I'll come after you and sacrifice you to Jashin-sama.

Me: Thanks Hidan-kun *Kisses him on the cheeks which promptly causes him to blush* You can leave now if you want.

Hidan: Nah… *Picks me up* you can come with me though. *Walks out the door.*

Hikari: Ummm, the author was just authornapped. I think they had a emergency situation for this, but I can't remember… Oh well, bye everyone!


	2. Minato's fangirls & fall of the nations

Me: Yo! I'm back with the next chapter and this time, both Hikari AND Mizore are sick! I seriously beginning to think they ditched me for someone! Fine time to call in replacements… Frau and Castor and just for fun… Labrador (They are all from 07-Ghost, which is an awesome anime!)

Labrador: Yami-chan? What are we doing here?

Me:*Pouts* Hikari and Mizore are sick and I didn't want to start out the chapter alone!

Castor: I'll stay here with you. You will right Labrador *Labrador nodded* and you to Frau…

Frau: HELL NO! I DON'T- *Gets elbowed by Castor* I'll stay!

Labrador: I'll say the disclaimer for you, Yami-Chan!

Me: Thank you!

Labrador: My pleasure, KKL doesn't own Naruto, even though she'd like to.

Me: *Cries*

Labrador: It's alright, don't cry! Here have this, it'll make you happier *Hands me a silver rose*

Me: It's so pretty and if anyone is wondering where Castor-kun and Frau-kun are, then I'll tell you. Castor-kun is beating Frau-kun up somewhere else right now! But enough of that… On to the chapter!

~*Chapter 2*~

-At the ramen stand-

"Hey Minato! Who is this with you?" A man greeted/asked (one of those)

"This is Sakura Shirayuki! She's new at the academy. We're on a lunch break so I asked her to join me." Minato explained grinning, obviously happy that someone joined him for lunch and wasn't obsessed with him beyond belief.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura. My name is Teuchi." He old man informed her with a big smile. "So what can I get for you two?"

"It's nice to meet you as well. Minato…" Sakura turned to look at the boy next to her. "What's good?"

"You've never had ramen?" He asked with a disbelieving look on his face.

"I don't remember…" Sakura trailed off.

"So you want me to choose for you?" Minato asked and Sakura nodded.

"Old man, two bowls of Miso ramen please!" Minato sat on a stool and patted the one next to him with a smile. "Come sit."

Sakura smiled and sat down.

"So Sakura-chan, was Elemas as big as Konoha?"

'Why would he want to know about Elemas?' Sakura wondered.

"No way! It was just a small shinobi land. That's where I was taught the shinobi basics."

"Is that why you were sleeping in class?" Minato asked in an amused tone.

'No one has ever known what sensei was talking about when he called on them to demonstrate something. Yet she did, was she even sleeping?' Minato thought.

"I was listening just not watching. I was tired, can you blame me? I was found outside of Konoha yesterday." Sakura told him. The found was placed in front of them.

"Itadakimasu." They both said simultaneously. Minato resumed their conversation.

"Found…?" Minato titled his head in a confused manner.

"Uh-huh. I don't remember anything about traveling here. I was found by ANBU, or at least that's what the hokage said. The last thing I remember was my village burning down after the attack was over."

"Well now that you're here, you can lock that memory never to be seen again and form more found memories here! Don't ya think?" Minato stated happily. He turned to Teuchi. "Two bowls of beef ramen, old man!"

"You got it, Minato." Teuchi went to prepare the ramen.

"Don't we have to head back soon?" Sakura questioned.

"After we finish our ramen of course, besides we still have plenty of time." Minato stated. "And if we were late, we can say that we ran into my mom. She makes me late sometimes." Teuchi placed a bowl in front of each of them.

"Enjoy."

*Ten minutes later*

Sakura was running from Minato, who was chasing her and trying to tickle her. People watched the two students run by, with Sakura's melodic laughter being heard down the street. People smiled at their innocence.

Soon they arrived in the training field and no one was there. They sat on the bench waiting for everyone to arrive.

"See I told you we'd be early. We still have forty minutes." Minato stated like he was the smartest person alive.

"Since we have so much time, can I lay my head on your lap and rest? At least until more people arrive…" Sakura requested shyly.

He looked at her and his eyes softened. 'She's still tired.'

"Of course."

She grinned happily and scooted away from him before lying down and placing her head in his lap. Her eyes closed immediately.

"Minato?" Minato turned when he heard his name called. Standing behind him was Ryo-sensei.

"Hai sensei?"

"Weren't you with Sakura? Where is she?" Ryo questioned. Minato smiled softly at something in his lap.

"I am with her. She's right here." Ryo walked over and saw her sleeping soundly.

"Wake her up when it's time for practice. You have thirty minutes left." With that being said, Ryo walked away and began setting up targets. (Ryo called Minato's name ten minutes after Sakura fell asleep.)

Pretty soon Minato fell asleep listening to Sakura's even breathing and the feeling of the wind caressing his face.

"**WHERE"S MY MNATO-KUN?**" Came a screech from somewhere far, far behind them. It woke both Minato and Sakura with a start. They blinked sleepily.

Sakura looked at Minato and giggled. His eyes were half lidded and he looked like he wanted to go back to sleep.

"**MINATO-KUN!**" Sakura shuddered at the mere sound of the other girl's voice. She began getting up not wanting to give them another reason to call her names, but Minato keep her in place.

She titled her head in confusion. "Minato…?"

"It's okay, don't worry about them because I won't let them mess with you. You still have ten minutes to sleep."

"**MINATO-KUN, WHERE ARE YOU?**" A bunch of obsessed girls said.

"Yeah, definitely because everyone can go back to sleep when there are screeching bitches near." Sakura said playfully.

"Do you have an Ipod you can listen to? It will drown out the noise. (I know that there aren't Ipods in the Ninja times, but in my story… THEY EXIST! Ipods are a wonderful thing. I use all the time to tune out annoying people. Works every time… except when it's dead. Back to the story.)

Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue Ipod. She put one ear bud in her ear. She reached up and put the other in Minato's ear.

She put on Energy by High and Mighty color. "If you want to change it, you can." She placed it in his hand and closed her eyes to rest. She ignored everything except Minato and the music. Though instead of resting, she was deep in thought.

'Tsunade-sama said she wanted me to change things, but did she mean that I could fall in love? I don't know… should I do? Should I ask the hokage?' Sakura thought.

"Sakura-chan, it's time for practice." She opened her eyes and put her Ipod away. Minato just stared at her. She noticed this.

"What is it?"

"You weren't sleeping. I saw a slight frown on your face." Minato stated frowning.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I was just thinking."

Minato was about to respond but was interrupted as he went to talk.

"That pink haired bitch is talking to **MY** Minato-kun." A rabid fangirl yelled. Soon the entire girl population in their class was arguing about whose Minato, Sakura was stealing.

Sakura sighed at their behavior. Suddenly a light bulb went off over her head. She smirked.

'_Play along with me. We're gonna act like I was asking you out._' Sakura mouthed to Minato. He smirked and nodded liking the idea because he always enjoyed a good prank.

"So will you go out with me?" Sakura asked nervously with an adorable blush spread right across her cheeks?"

"…Yes, I would love to go out with you." Minato responded with a genuine smile and reached out and caressed her face. His expression softened when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

'She looks so adorable.'

"WHAT? MINATO-KUN, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! HOW CAN YOU GO OUT WITH THAT BITCH? YOU JST MET HER! WHY WOULD YOU WANT SOMEONE WITH **PINK **HAIR?" A girl shouted.

I'M MUCH BETTER FOR YOU! I WOULD EVEN MAKE A BETTER TEAMMATE THAN HER!" Another girl shouted.

"Yeah, if something ever happened to you she would probably leave you behind and run to save herself." Said another girl said. (At least they can agree on one thing. They don't want Minato to want Sakura instead of them…)

Something flashed in Sakura's eyes and the girls gulped. Minato turned to Sakura and saw the dangerous glint in her eyes. "I would never leave a teammate behind. No one would."

Both Sakura and Minato began talking. "Teamwork and bonds are important in a team. If you don't believe and trust in them, you are leading your team up for an unsuccessful path. Listen and never forget this, those who break the ninja code are scum but those who abandon their teammates are lower than scum." They concluded. Everyone was silent. The looks in their eyes said that Minato and Sakura already had that bond needed for a team.

"Oh~ and by the way… We were kidding about the dating thing… or were we? Hehe! You guys expressions were priceless." Sakura told the girls in a sing song voice. It sounded angelic to Minato.

"Hey Sakura, don't you think Sensei's been in that tree to long? We need to start practice sometime." Sakura nodded and stood back to back with Minato. "Practice should've started twenty minutes ago. Let's flush him out. We pretended not to notice him for too long.

Sakura released a senbon in their sensei's direction. "Now Minato!" She yelled when their sensei moved to avoid her senbon. Minato threw a kunai with so much speed that I would have injured Ryo if Sakura didn't throw a senbon to intercept it.

"You said we were flushing him out, not trying to injure him." Sakura told him playfully.

Minato looked sheepish. "Gomen Sensei, but Sakura-chan and I want to start practice…"

"It's alright, and I'm proud of you two. You work as a great team." Ryo praised them. He got bright smiles in return.

Sakura turned to Minato and smiled so brightly. "You hear that? I'd love to be on your team because we already have that bond needed for any team." Sakura did the peace sign.

"Yup! We'll be on the same team, I just know it!" Then they turned to Ryo and stared at him expectantly.

"What is it?"

"Are we gonna start now? We should have started practice half an hour ago." Sakura stated.

"Alright, then why don't you and Minato go first then?"

They smirked and called out, "Our pleasure!" Sakura jumped in the air and flipped upside down as Minato joined her in the air. Their head were right next to her. He nodded and the both began rotating. Senbon and Kunai went flying at fast speeds. Sakura and Minato landed gracefully on the ground right next to each other leaning against each other, back to back again.

"Minato, look at that!" He turned to see Sakura pointing to all the targets around the field. A senbon and kunai right in the bulls-eye of each one.

"We're so awesome! How was that Ryo-sensei?" Minato shouted and they looked at him waiting for him to speak. He seemed shocked.

"That was… amazing! Never have a seen academy students do something that difficult!" Ryo seemed to be struggling for words.

Sakura giggled happily and threw her arms around Minato's neck. In return, Minato wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. "Hehe! We're an awesome team!"

"Alright, you can sit down if you want while the others practice. Minato and Sakura walked over to a bench and sat down; Sakura placed her head back in Minato's lap. She got her Ipod out and she and Minato began listening to it again. The rest of the students were throwing kunai and shuriken trying to hit the bulls-eye.

Sakura soon fell asleep listening to her Ipod. Sakura twitched in her sleep, which attracted Minato's attention to her, indicating that she was dreaming.

-Sakura's dream-

Sakura found herself in a pitch, black abyss.

"Hello? Anyone… Minato?" Sakura yelled for anyone to come to her.

"Sakura." Sakura turned to find the owner of the voice even though she knew who it was. It was Tsunade-sama.

"Tsunade-sama! Please show yourself!" Sakura yelled. Tsunade's haggard form appeared.

"Sakura, how are you?" Tsunade asked tiredly.

"Tsunade-sama, what happened?" Sakura let a few tears run down her cheeks at seeing Tsunade in such a state.

"The shinobi nations have fallen…"

'How could this happen?' Sakura thought.

"I have to go, but before I do… let me tell you something. Sakura don't be afraid to fall in love." Tsunade disappeared.

'Tsunade-sama… You have my word.' Sakura thought. 'I won't be afraid to fall in love, should it happen.'

-End of Sakura's dream-

Minato felt something wet fall on his leg. He looked at Sakura and noticed that she was crying in her sleep.

'What's wrong with her? Is she dreaming about Elemas?' Minato thought as he wiped away her tears. Sakura's eyes opened and she sat up.

"Thank you for letting me rest. I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up and went to walk away. He stood up as well and grabbed her wrist pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" She pulled back to look at him.

"It's nothing you can help me with." She turned and began to walk away. "I need to see hokage-sama. Can you tell sensei for me? Please for me?"

Sighing, he gave in. "Fine, but I better see you later! And have a smile on your face. A SMILE… not a frown!" Minato told her. He walked over to her a pulled up the sides of her mouth. "This is what I want to see when I see you!" He turned and began walking back to the training field.

Sakura looked around and nobody was near her. So she used the transportation jutsu and disappeared in a cloud of swirling cherry blossoms. She reappeared in front of the door to the hokage's door. She knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in." Called a gruff voice from inside the room.

Sakura opened the door to the office and walked in to stand before the sandaime. He looked at her and frowned when he saw dried tear stains on her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sarutobi asked after he placed soundproof seals on the walls so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Tsunade-sama, from the future, came to me in my dream… She looked so haggard and her eyes contained great sadness…" She trailed off.

"What did she say?"

"All shinobi nations have fallen…"

"What?" Does this mean that in the future…?"

"Yes, it means that Madara and those on his side have won."

"All the nations… How could it happen?" Sarutobi asked himself.

"I will do all I can to prevent it from happening again. I WILL NOT fail" Sakura spoke in a tone that contained utter confidence.

"Yes, I know you will. Now Sakura, the academy is over. You can go home or do whatever else you have planned for the day now. I'll see you later, Sakura." The hokage stated.

"Ja ne," Sakura disappeared from the office with blossoms in her place. She reappeared in her apartment.

"I could really use something to eat." She began walking to the kitchen. Right as she was about to pass the door, the door bell rang.

Sakura opened the door and saw Minato there with two other people, which she assumed was his parents. She remembered what Minato said and smiled at them.

"Hi Minato! I assume they're your parents…" Minato nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura-chan, I'm Kaori Namikaze. Minato told us so much about you when he came home." A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes greeted cheerfully.

"I didn't not!" Minato said blushing slightly.

Sakura bowed to Kaori. "It's nice to meet you, Kaori-san."

The woman's protest was immediate. "Please no formalities. Call me either Kaori or Kaori-chan."

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, Kaori-chan."

Minato's father introduced himself as Hakuren Namikaze. He was very polite.

'His parents are very kind.' Sakura thought.

"I'm Sakura Shirayuki, but you already know that don't you?" Sakura questioned playfully.

"So that's the spitfire attitude Minato told us about. You're so kawai!" Kaori grabbed Sakura and took her into her arms. Kaori rubbed her cheek on the top of Sakura's head, saying Kawai over and over again.

Sakura blinked, Minato was trying to contain his laughter, and Hakuren was amused with his wife's antics.

"Mother, you should probably let go of Sakura." Kaori looked down at Sakura to see her standing there dazed.

"Uwah! I'm sorry Sakura-chan!"

"It's alright, it's only because I'm not used to it. But anyway, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh that's right! We were heading to dinner when we passed by here and Minato said he wanted to invite you along." Kaori summarized.

"So will you go out to eat with us? Please?" Minato made puppy dog eyes. Sakura sighed knowing she couldn't resist that look.

"Alright, but let me go change and rebrush my hair." Sakura ran to her room to get ready and they waited for her in the living room.

She came back out wearing baggy silver pants, a black tank top, and a white jacket.

"Okay let's go!" She rushed them to the door.

"Why in a hurry Sakura-chan?" Minato asked her.

"I'm starving!" Chuckling, everyone followed her so they could go eat and satisfy a starving Sakura.

~*END OF CHAPTER*~

Me: How was it?

Castor: I thought it was great, Yami-chan!

Me: Thanks Castor-kun! What about you Labrador?

Labrador: I liked it as well.

Me: Thanks you, Labrador-kun. And you, Frau…

Frau: …It was good.

Me*Smiles brightly * Well see you next time! R&R! *Walks out random door and heads out for some coffee (Wish I had one)*


	3. Meeting Tsunade & Genin Teams announced!

Me: Hiya! Sorry it took so long! I still have replacements for Hikari and Mizore since they're doodoo heads and haven't come back yet! Maybe they'll be back next chapter… Anywhoodles, Hikari's replacement is Falkner (Pokémon). Mizore's replacement is Lance (Pokémon)!

Falkner: Hello Yami! How's the Pidgey I gave you for your birthday not too long ago?

Me: It's doing great! It's a Pidgeot now! See! *A Pidgeot comes flying down from the air and lands beside me.*

Falkner: It's seems very happy with you.

Yami: Hehe… How are you Lance?

Lance: I'm fine as well. I would ask you how the Dratini that I gave is doing, but knowing you, it's doing great. I think we should start the chapter now.

Me: So right you are! Falkner, Disclaimer please!

Falkner: Yami doesn't own Naruto!

Inner Sakura- '**CHAAA!**'

~*On to the chapter!*~

Sakura, Minato, and his parents were on their way to get something to eat.

"Alright, what should we have to-" Kaori was interrupted by shouts.

"Dango!" Sakura shouted.

"Nu-uh, Ramen!" Minato whined childishly. His parent smiled, watching them argue playfully.

"Why don't we go somewhere that has both of those things so you each get what you want." Hakuren told them and Sakura and Minato cheered.

-Five Minutes Later-

The four of them were sitting at a booth in a small restaurant, nothing too fancy.

"Hello Kaori-chan, Hakuren, and Minato-kun. Who is this?" The waitress said/asked politely. The woman had long black hair that went down to her back. Her eyes were a light brown color.

"I'm Sakura Shirayuki; it's nice to meet you." Sakura said politely.

"You're very polite. My name is Makota. Now, do you all know what you want to eat?"

"I would like some dango and tea, please." Makota nodded at Sakura.

"Miso ramen with water, please!" Minato exclaimed happily.

'This really is Naruto's dad… the unhealthy obsession with ramen. Well at least Minato's obsession isn't as bad as Naruto's.' Sakura thought.

'**You know what they say… Father like son.**' Inner Sakura stated dryly. Sakura ignore her and began listening to Kaori, who had just begun talking to her.

"So Sakura-chan, why do you want to be a ninja?" Kaori asked.

"I want to help people and keep the people in the village safe."

"Really, how interesting!" Kaori exclaimed.

"I want to be a strong kunoichi as well as a great medic ninja." Sakura told them, determination surging through her.

"Is that so…" A feminine voice cut in. They all turned to face the woman who spoke. The first woman had blond hair in two pigtails. She had amber eyes and a diamond on her forehead.

'Tsunade-sama...'

Next to her was a woman who had short black hair with black eyes. She had pink pig in her arms.

'**Shizune-chan and Tonton too…**'

"Tsunade-hime and Shizune-san!" Kaori exclaimed in shock.

Tsunade ignored her and pointed at Sakura. "You, come with me. Shizune stay here."

They both nodded and did as they were told. Sakura followed Tsunade into the street. They stop until they were inside the room that Tsunade and Shizune rented. Tsunade soundproofed the room.

"I was talking to Sarutobi-sensei and I heard that you're my apprentice from the future. Is that true?"

"It is."

"I also heard that I became the godaime hokage. That's true as well, isn't it?"

"An amazing one."

"Alright I didn't mean to get carried away because I didn't drag you here to play twenty questions."

"Then what am I here for, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

Tsunade smirked. 'She's just as fiery as me. I like her.'

"When you become genin again, I'm coming back to the village to get you. We'll be training outside the village. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not your jonin sensei assigned to your team. I'm just going to see what things you know and teach you more."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama! It's an honor to train with you once again."

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's get back to the hotel before the Namikazes think I kidnapped you." Tsunade grumbled, imagining Kaori getting the hokage to send all the ANBU to find Sakura.

-Back at the restaurant-

"Where is Tsunade-hime taking Sakura? The food will be-" Kaori stopped speaking when Makota came back with the food.

"Alright, time to eat. Oh? Where's Sakura?" Makota questioned.

"She'll be right back. Tsunade-sama needed to speak her about something." Shizune informed her.

"Oh. Well if her food is cold by the time she comes back, let me know and I'll heat it up." Makota said.

"That won't be necessary, but thank you anyway." Sakura said. She was standing behind Makota.

"Sakura, what did Tsunade-sama need speak with you about?" Hakuren questioned. He was confused as to why Tsunade would come back to the village just to see Sakura.

Sakura was about to answer when she remembered what Tsunade had told her before they left.

*_Flashback_*

"Don't tell anyone about me training you, at least not yet. You will be brought back in time for a few missions and the chunnin exams."

"Is this so Minato doesn't try to stop me?" Tsunade nodded. "Minato is rather observant and he's sure to find out sooner or later."

"Let's hope that he only finds out when the hokage tells him. I told the hokage tell people the morning after we leave the village. And just so you know, I'm not going to be here the day you become genin, it might be a few days or a week before I get here."

"I understand."

*_Flashback_*

"What I talked to her about is nothing that any of you need to know." Tsunade said as she walked over to them.

"Tsunade-sama, is it time to leave?" Shizune questioned.

"Yes, go pack your stuff and meet me at the gates." Shizune nodded and vanished in a cloud of smoke. "Sakura, we will see each other again another day."

"You better not be planning anything Tsunade-sama."

"You've thought of the wrong person. I'm not a child molester like Orochimaru (SP?) is, nor will I ever betray the leaf. Alright, time for me to go." With that she was gone in a cloud of smoke as well.

"Now that all the drama is over, let's eat." Kaori said.

"Yay, Dango!" Sakura shouted happily. Kaori and Makota giggled, Hakuren smirked, and Minato smiled at her. Everyone began eating and Makota went back to work.

-Outside the restaurant-

"Thank you for inviting me, Minato!" Sakura gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. Minato blushed, Kaori giggled, and Hakuren smirked.

"Y-your we-welcome, Sakura-chan." Minato stuttered.

"Well, I'll see you at the academy tomorrow. And soon we'll be genin. I hope we're on the same team because we'll have each other's back." After that, she turned and began walking back to her apartment.

~Months later, Genin team announcement~

"On team seven, we have Sakura Shirayuki…"

Sakura looked on in anticipation.

"Teito Hagane."

Sakura's mouth settled into a frown as did Minato's. Teito was one of her many fanboys. Teito was overjoyed. Other fanboys glared at Teito, but Teito just stuck his tongue out in response. Sakura and Minato rolled their eyes.

"Lastly, Minato Namikaze." Ryo announced. Minato and Sakura grinned at each other.

Fangirls glared at Sakura for being on the same team as THEIR Minato-kun. Fanboys glared at Minato for being on the same team as THEIR Sakura-chan.

Over time that they spent with each other, at the academy and outside the academy, Minato and Sakura had grown closer.

"Yes! We're on the same team!" Sakura cheered.

"Yup! I knew we would be." Minato said, smiling exuberantly. During their conversation, Ryo was telling the rest of the newly made genin what team they were on.

"Alright, go to the meeting spot that I told you about, so you can meet your sensei."

Everybody except team 7 left the room.

"I wonder what our sensei is like…" Teito commented.

"He's probably a pervert." Sakura said while thinking, 'I hope it isn't Jiraiya!'

Then they heard footsteps coming their way.

'Please don't be Jiraiya! Anyone BUT Jiraiya!' Sakura thought.

'**I don't want to be with a bigger pervert than Kaka-sensei! I'm too young to be corrupted!**' Inner Sakura whined. The door opened and a woman walked in.

'**Hallelujah! It isn't Jiraiya!**' Inner Sakura was doing her happy dance inside her head.

'Wait! Something about this woman seems funny! I get it! It's a henge. We really do have Jiraya as a sensei!'

Sakura turned to Minato and whispered to him. "Did you figure it out yet?"

"Yeah, our sensei is hiding himself with a henge. It seems you're right, he's a pervert," Minato paused, "Teito is completely fooled though. We'll have to work on that with him." Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Let's undo that henge. You come up with a distraction." Minato nodded and walked over to their 'female' sensei.

"Sensei, what's your name?" Minato asked, feigning curiosity.

"Aiko Shirayuki." Aiko looked shocked when she felt Sakura poke her forehead.

"Liar! I'm Sakura Shirayuki! I would know if you're a Shirayuki!" Sakura said venomously. Then she smirked, "But you just came up with that name since you're under a henge so… KAI!"

A poof of smoke engulfed Sakura and their unknown sensei. Sakura jumped back and landed by Minato. They were both smirking. Teito just looked plain confused.

"What's going on?" Teito asked, confused about the whole situation.

"You mean, you didn't know that our sensei was disguising himself with a henge? Don't worry; we can help you with that later." During the entire time Sakura spoke to Teito, she never took her eyes of the clearing smoke. She nodded to Minato when a shadow moved.

Minato pulled out a kunai and whirled around, as did Sakura except she had three senbon. Minato had his kunai poised right at their sensei's heart while Sakura had senbon at his neck.

The man had long white hair in a high ponytail. (Since I don't really know how to explain Jiraiya's outfit, I'm not going to, but you know what he wears.) The man gulped.

"I'm your sensei, Jiraiya." Jiraiya reintroduced himself. "Hehe… the whole henge thing was a…" He trailed of, gulping at Sakura's intense gaze. She pressed her weapons closer to his neck, digging them in slightly.

"It was a **what**?" Sakura stated venomously. She had a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"A…A joke."

'Man, she's just as scary as Tsunade…' Jiraiya was horrified at the thought. Sakura and Minato took a step back and put away their weapons. A brown haired boy stepped forward.

"What are we going to do now, Jiraiya-sensei?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Meet me on the roof." Jiraiya disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Teito turned and walked out the room to go to the roof. Sakura turned to Minato.

Let's use the shunshin no jutsu that I taught you." Minato nodded and they both vanished, Sakura in cherry blossoms and Minato in leaves.

They reappeared on the roof with a surprised Jiraiya.

"How did you…?" Jiraiya trailed off, eyes wide.

'How can newly made genin use the shunshin no jutsu.' Jiraiya couldn't believe it.

"Sakura-chan taught it to me. She learned it in Elemas when she was young." Minato explained.

"So you're the sole survivor of Elemas's destruction." Sakura nodded.

The door opened and Teito came running over. He came to a stop beside Sakura and was trying to regain his breath.

"Now that we're all here, we're going to introduce ourselves."

"What should we say?" Minato asked.

"Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. Stuff like that." Jiraiya explained.

"Why don't you go first, Jiraiya-sensei?" Sakura said playfully.

"Fine. My name is Jiraiya. I like doing my research and writing novels. My dislikes is getting on Tsunade's bad side and when someone harms my comrades. My hobbies include researching and writing. I don't really have a dream for the future as of yet." He concluded. He turned to Sakura, "Alright, it's your turn Pinky"

She rolled her eyes at the name. "My name is Sakura Shirayuki and I like to be called as such. I like dango, training, reading scrolls on things, and hanging out with Minato. My dislikes are arrogant people, people who abandon friends and comrades, and people who put others down to make themselves feel better. My hobbies are practically the same as my likes. My dream is to be a strong kunoichi, a great medic ninja, and a teammate that Minato can always count on to watch his back as I can count on him." She looked at Jiraiya, who had his mouth open in surprise, and smirked. "Was that good enough, Sensei-hentai (Perverted Teacher)?"

Minato busted out laughing at her nickname for him.

"Yes, that was good enough. Now it's your turn to go, blondie."

"Sure thing, Jiraiya-hentai! I'm Minato Namikaze. I like ramen, training and reading with Sakura-chan, and sleeping. My dislikes are the same as Sakura-chan's and people who are disrespectful to her and treat her like she's nothing. My hobbies are the same as my likes and keeping mean people away from Sakura-chan and helping her out when she needs it. My dream is to be the hokage, have Sakura fight by my side and always be there to watch her back."

'These two have such a deep bond and I heard they've only known each other for a few months. Heh, these two are interesting.' Jiraiya thought.

Teito introduced himself, but he wasn't nearly as ambitious as Minato and Sakura. His introduction included a whole lot of flushing and looking in Sakura's direction.

'Great, just what I need… an utterly obsessed fanboy.' Jiraiya thought with disgust.

"We're done for the day. Meet at the training ground tomorrow for a training exercise that will determine if you stay a genin or go back to the academy. Oh, and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." He poofed away, probably was going to pay the hokage a visit.

"That's a lie, I could tell. Eat breakfast tomorrow." Minato said.

"Yeah, I could tell too. His voice held slyness in it."

"C'mon Minato, let's go."

"W-wait, Sakura-chan, can I talk to you privately." Teito asked nervously.

"Go wait up there for me, Minato and I'll be there soon." He nodded and walked off. She turned to him and waited for him to speak.

'It reminds me when I asked him to talk to me privately, to ask him out.'

"Sakura-chan, will you go on a date with me? Out to eat maybe?" He asked shyly.

"I'm sorry Teito-san; I don't like you that way. It would be unfair of me to do that to you if I don't feel the same," She blushed a little, "Besides, there's someone else I truly love."

Teito figured out who it was pretty quickly. "It's Minato isn't it?" Teito asked with his bangs covering his eyes. She whispered 'Yes'. He clenched his fists in anger.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." She turned to walk and join Minato, but Teito grabbed her wrist in a bruising grip.

"Why don't you give me a chance? Why does Minato always get to be with you?" His eyes burned with an uncontrollable rage. He threw her to the ground.

'Dammit! I can't use my inhumane strength yet because I haven't even gone training with Tsunade-sama, so people would be suspicious of me for having it.' Sakura thought with a frown.

'**Call for Minato for now, and he'll have our back like he always does. He'll help us beat the shit out of this ass!**' Inner Sakura exclaimed. '**This boy can't get away will harming a girl.**'

"MINATO! HELP- GAH!" Sakura was cut off by a punch to the stomach. He then punched her face making it snap to the side and she could see Minato come running to her fast. His blonde hair was creating a dim glowing blonde streak after him.

'So this is where he got the nickname, _The Yellow Flash_. But to be this fast as a child… Heh, you're amazing. Even so, he gets faster as he gets older, then I bet that the dim light will grow brighter.'

"SAKURA! You bastard, get away from her!" Minato shouted lividly. He tore Teito off her by the back of his shirt and threw him away from her. He helped her up and wiped the blood of her mouth. "Are you okay? Why is he doing this?"

"I could be better. And as to why, it's because I wouldn't go on a date with him. I'm not going to drag him down and date him when I don't love him. I have someone else I like."

"You won't give me a chance! Why do you have to love Minato?" Minato looked at Sakura, who looked away with a blush covering her face.

"I never told you because, I thought you would push me away calling me a fangirl and I didn't want that so I hid it. I wanted our friendship to remain the same though."

"So you let yourself suffer, hiding your true feelings for me because you didn't want our friendship to be ruined…" Minato trailed

"Yes, I'm sorry! I should've have told you, but I was… scared of what you would say."

"I would never push you away… I care about you too much to do such a thing to you. Let's go, I don't want Teito-teme near you." He took her hand and walked her away from the training grounds.

They arrived at her apartment five minutes later. She was about to go in, but Minato stopped her.

"Minato-"

"How do you know that I didn't feel the same if you never asked me? I you told me, you would know that I feel the same." He pecked her on the lips. He leaned over a rested his head on her shoulder.

She put her arms around his torso and her hands were in his hair. "Minato-kun… I l-loveyou!" She stuttered, her face red.

He lifted his head off her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. Emerald green clashing against ocean blue. He smiled softly. "And I love you."

~End chapter~

Me: I don't know if I did good… But this is 9 pages long!

Falkner: I liked it!

Lance: As did I. It was lovely.

Me: Aww! Thanks you two!

_Door slams open and in Runs Hikari_

Hikari: Sorry I've been gone so long, Yami-chan! Had a two week vacation in Cancun!

Me: Well, I'm glad you're back!

Hikari & Falkner: Well R&R and tell her if you like it!

Hikari: Hey! This is MY job, so you'd better back off bird boy!

Falkner: Then you should've got here in the beginning of the chapter!

Lance: Anyway, see you all next chapter. Well you won't see me and Falkner, but Yami-chan will still be here unless she gets authornapped again.

Me: Bye bye!


	4. Mission Success and Sakura's Departure!

Me: Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to get chapter 4 out.

Hikari: It's okay; let's just get this party started. Mizore, you should say the disclaimer since you were out for so long.

Mizore: Okay! Minato-kun Luver doesn't own Naruto! However, she does own this story's plot and OC characters!

Me: Thanks Mizore, Hikari! Anyway, on to the chapter and please enjoy!

*~On to the Chappie~*

"Sensei, target in sight." Their new teammate, Falkner, reported. Teito was replaced because he was deemed mentally unstable.

"Good. Minato, do you and your little girlfriend have sight of the target?" Jiraiya asked, smirking.

"Hai." Was Minato's response while Sakura's was "Bastard!"

"Sakura, the target is heading in your direction." Falkner announced.

"Copy that! I'm going in for the catch!" Sakura announced. Sakura jumped off the tree branch she was on and landed a few feet away from the cat.

"What are you doing?" Falkner hissed into the mic.

"C'mere, Kitty kitty… Aww, who's a good kitty?" Sakura cooed at the cat, who began coming closer to Sakura. When it got to her, Sakura began petting it. The cat purred in response and rubbed against Sakura's hand. Sakura picked it up.

"Great job, Sakura-chan! Now the mission's done" Minato exclaimed, coming down from a tree branch. Falkner jumped down, joining them.

"Let's go get sensei away from the women's bath and get to the hokage, to report our success." Falkner commented. Minato and Sakura nodded. The three of them jumped into the trees and began making their way to their sensei.

-At the Hokage's office-

"Thank you for getting my precious baby back!" The Daimayo's wife exclaimed. The Daimayo turned to Sakura, which Sakura flinched away from. The Daimayo's wife had stars in her eyes. "Aww, you're such a cute little girl. Thank you, I heard it was you that got my cat back." The Daimayo's wife ruffled Sakura's hair until it was extremely disheveled. Sakura scowled as the Daimayo's wife walked out. The hokage was smiling while her team was snickering. Minato came to her and began patting her hair back in place.

'I wonder if she would do that, if she knew that Sakura is a highly skilled ANBU ninja in the body of a young girl.' The hokage thought in amusement. As if Sakura could sense what he was thinking, she turned to glare at him.

'The Daimayo's wife is scary even when she's younger.' Sakura thought with a shudder.

"Good work Team Jiraiya." Sarutobi said with a smile.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Anyway, if you'll excuse us, Hokage-sama…"

"Yes, you're all dismissed except Sakura. I need to speak with you." Sakura nodded and the rest of her team left. Sarutobi got up and put soundproof seals on the walls.

"Tsunade is coming for you today and you'll leave with her and Shizune tonight. I'm telling your whole team tomorrow, so that means that Jiraiya doesn't even know yet." The hokage paused before continuing. "Do you have letters for your team?" Sakura nodded and handed them to him.

"There's one for each of them." Sarutobi nodded.

"Go enjoy your last meal that you'll have with Team Jiraiya for awhile. Make sure you don't give anything away." He got up and removed the seals. "Have a good day Sakura." Sarutobi told her with a smile.

"Yes, you too." Sakura bowed and left. She went to the restaurant her team always goes to after a mission. She walked in and went to her teammates. Minato was the first to notice her entrance.

"Sakura-chan, I got Jiraiya-sensei to wait for you before eating. Falkner and I didn't want to start eating without you." Minato smiled his 1000 watt smile at her. When she smiled back, he frowned.

'Something's wrong with Sakura-chan. That isn't her genuine smile.' Minato looked at Falkner and Jiraiya. 'It's seems that I'm the only that noticed.'

Sakura sat beside Minato and spoke, "Well let's eat."

Jiraiya had a scowl on his face. "Finally… damn brats wouldn't let me eat." He grumbled before eating.

"Hehe… Sensei, you're too impatient." Sakura said, giggling. Falkner got up causing Sakura to look at him. "You always eat so fast then leave… you never stay and talk… ahh, I get it!" Falkner looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You have a girlfriend that you go see, don't you?"

Falkner looked surprised. "Yeah, I do"

Sakura smiled. "I want to meet her sometime. Now go, don't keep her waiting any longer." Falkner nodded and waved before leaving.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow at practice, sensei-hentai!" Sakura announced as she and Minato got up Jiraiya waved as he continued to eat.

"Wait! You didn't pay!" Jiraiya shouted at them, but they were already gone. "Dammit! They left me with the bill!"

-With Sakura and Minato-

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked over at Minato.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Minato asked worriedly. Sakura inwardly panicked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"When you first entered the restaurant, your smile was fake. And during the course of dinner, all of your laughs and smiles seemed forced." Minato was extremely concerned for her. "Was it about what the hokage spoke with you about?"

"No, I just haven't been feeling well lately."Sakura sent chakra to her forehead to make it seem hotter than it was.

Minato stopped her and put his hand on her forehead. He frowned. "Sakura-chan, you have a fever. Go home and rest! That way you'll be better by tomorrow!"

"Whatever you say, Minato-kun. See you tomorrow." She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek before walking away, and only then did she let the smile falter.

'Sorry Minato-kun, but I won't see you tomorrow. Don't worry though, this isn't a goodbye… it's a see you soon.'

Sakura entered her apartment and began gathering her things. She had everything together when she felt that something was missing. She looked over to her nightstand where she saw two pictures. One was their team photo; it was the one with Falkner in it. The other was one of her and Minato. They were lying on the grass, well Minato was. Sakura had her head on his chest and Minato had a arm around her waist They were both smiling happily.

Sakura smiled gently and put them both in her pack.

"I'm ready to go, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade stepped out of the shadows. "So you did notice me."

"Of course I noticed." Sakura paused," Is it time to leave?" Tsunade nodded and they both used shunshin no jutsu to appear at the gate where Shizune was waiting.

"It's time to head out. Let's go Sakura, Shizune!" The three jumped off into the night

-Next morning at training field-

Jiraiya was waiting for his team to show up and the bridge. He was still slightly shocked that he was here before Sakura, who was always the first one at the bridge. Falkner and Minato arrived next, and Sakura still wasn't here. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed.

"Where's Sakura-chan? I know she isn't hiding because I can't feel her chakra." Minato asked.

'Did she get worse after she left? What if when she made it home, she collapsed? It's all my fault, I didn't walk her home." Minato thought shame-faced.

"I was a little surprised when I was the first one here." Jiraiya said.

"We should check her apartment. She had a fever last night." Minato informed Jiraiya, who nodded.

"Well let's go!" Falkner spoke.

-At Sakura's apartment-

They were knocking on her door and calling her name, but she weren't answering. The boys were starting to get really worried.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright! Can you hear me?" Minato shouted.

"I finally found you." Team Jiraiya, minus Sakura, turned to face the ANBU operative with the dog mask. "Hokage-sama wants to see you in his office. He needs to speak with you about Shirayuki."

"He knows where she is?" Falkner asked. The ANBU nodded and disappeared to inform the hokage that they were on their way.

"Let's get going so we can find out what happened to Sakura." With that said, they made their way to the hokage's office like a bat out of hell.

-At the Hokage's office-

Sarutobi looked up as his door was practically torn off by Minato. Sarutobi inwardly smiled at Minato's immense concern for Sakura.

"Old man! Where's Sakura-chan?" Minato asked.

"That's what I called you here to talk about." Sarutobi paused, making sure he had their undivided attention. "Sakura Shirayuki is no longer in the village-" Sarutobi was cut off.

"**WHAT?**" Minato and Falkner shouted. Jiraiya just let his mouth hang out in shock.

"Oh, don't worry. She isn't by herself because she left with Tsunade and Shizune." Sarutobi explained.

"Why did she come for my student?" Jiraiya asked. "And why wasn't I told sooner?"

"Tsunade is training Sakura. Sakura wanted to learn medical ninjutsu and Tsunade decided to help out. And as to why you weren't told, Tsunade swore Sakura and I to secrecy until they were long gone. Trust me, Sakura wanted to tell you."

'That and Sakura was Tsunade's student first.' Sarutobi thought.

"Still, why my student?"

"She wasn't your student at the time. Anyway, that's all said and done. Here, these are letters to you from Sakura." Sarutobi handed them the letters.

The office was quiet as the three read their letters.

_Falkner,_

_I'm sorry for leaving like this. I will be back soon and when I'm back, I expect you to be stronger than ever. I also expect you and Minato to have a strong bond and to be the best of friends. I also want the three of us to have an unbreakable bond and to have impeccable teamwork that's off the charts and will blow everyone away. Until I see you again. Oh… and I still want to meet your girlfriend._

_-Sakura Shirayuki_

_Minato,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about me leaving. When I come back, just know that I expect the same thing from you as I do Falkner, so read his letter. Become really strong while I'm gone so we can accomplish our dreams. I'll always have your back and I love you._

_-Sakura Shirayuki_

Minato smiled and thought, 'I love you too, Sakura-chan.'

Jiraiya read his and smirked. She told him to stop being a pervert and she'll see him soon.

"Sensei! Let's go train! The sooner we become stronger, the sooner Sakura-chan comes home and we can accomplish our dreams!" Minato shouted, his eyes filled with confidence and determination.

"That and we can accomplish her wishes." Falkner added. He too, had confidence and determination in his eyes. Jiraiya and Sarutobi smiled.

"I guess we'll see you later Hokage-sama. We have some training to do." The three of them disappeared.

All three of them, Sakura with Tsunade and Shizune and Minato and Falkner with Jiraiya, began training fiercely. The next time they saw each other, they would be an unstoppable team.

*~End~*

Me: How did you like it?

Hikari: I liked it!

Mizore: I did to! You already started chapter 5, didn't you? Isn't it when- *Hikari covers Mizore's mouth*

Hikari: Don't ruin it!

Me: Anyway, please R&R and sorry it was shorter that all my other chappies. This is just acting as a transition for what happens in chapter 5.


	5. Team Jiraiya Reunited!

Me: Hi everyone! I'm back with the next chapter!

Hikari: That means we back too! *Hikari's cell phone rings* Hello… Okay, I'll tell her.

Me: What is it?

Hikari: Mizore won't be able to make it again… so-

Me: WHAT? She should've called ahead of time! I need a replacement.

Hikari: Don't worry… I've already called in two people.

Me: And they are?

Hikari: My boyfriend Kiba!

Me: You said there are two…

Hikari: Hang on I'm getting there… and guest number two is Yami's boyfriend Minato!

Kiba and Minato: Hey girls!

Hikari: Kiba-kun… Please say the disclaimer for Yami-chan!

Kiba: Sure! Minato-kun Luver doesn't own Naruto.

Me: Minato-kun thanks for coming.

Minato: No problem *Hugs Me* Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.

*~Chapter 5: Team Jiraiya Reunited~*

~8 months later~

"Are you excited to see your team again after so long?" Tsunade, a woman with long blonde pigtails that went to her mid-back, asked. Shizune, a woman with short black hair, seemed to be waiting eagerly for Sakura's answer.

"Yes, I've missed them so much. I bet we've all grown super strong." Sakura stated grinning. Sakura had long pink hair that reached her hips. Her emerald green eyes were shining excitedly.

"Well let's get going then!" The three took off at a fast pace through the trees.

-Hokage's office-

His door opened and Team Jiraiya walked in.

'Why can't they knock before they come in?' Sarutobi thought.

"Morning old man." Minato greeted.

'He's beginning to become more calm and civilized. Good.' Sarutobi thought as the other two greeted him.

"Hokage-sama? Is there a mission we can go on? These two are starting to get bored and annoying me." Jiraiya asked.

"Hmmm… I did have someone from the Rice Patty Village, who needed to be escorted back." Sarutobi mused.

"Can we take that mission? We can handle it!" Minato spoke excitedly. Cherry blossoms began to float in the office from the window. They were swirling around in the air instead of floating downwards to the floor.

"Well whatever mission you're about to go on… You wouldn't want to leave me out would you?" Came a female voice. The blossoms began to cluster closer together and form the shape of a female body. Then the cherry blossoms disappeared, revealing Sakura. Team Jiraiya gasped and their eyes went wide. Sarutobi was also shocked.

Two poofs behind Sakura indicated the arrival of Tsunade and Shizune.

"Welcome back, Sakura Shirayuki!" Sarutobi stated with a smile.

"Sakura… It's nice to see you again." Sakura looked toward Falkner. He still had unruly blue hair. He was smiling towards her.

"Likewise. I missed you all."

"Sakura, nice to have you back." Jiraiya stated with a smirk.

"It's nice to be back." Sakura looked at Minato, who looked frozen at the sight of her. She took at step towards him which seemed to snap him out his trance.

"Sakura-chan!" Minato exclaimed before jumping to her and pulling her into a hug. Minato still had spiky golden, blonde hair and electrifying, ocean blue eyes.

"Minato-kun!" Sakura smiled and hugged him back, burying her face into his chest.

"Sakura, that can wait for later… right?" Tsunade asked, smirking. Sakura's face turned red as she separated herself from Minato.

"We'll take that mission Hokage-sama." Jiraiya announced. "Besides I'm sure they're ready to have a mission as a team again."

Sarutobi nodded in agreement. "The three of you go gather necessities for the mission while I'll tell Jiraiya the mission details." Minato, Falkner, and Sakura nodded before disappearing from the office and going to their homes to gather things. Sakura was already packed for the mission and was unpacking things she had brought with her/ bought on her travels when there was a knock on her front door. She recognized the chakra signature, it was Minato's.

"It's open Minato-kun!" Sakura shouted. Minato must've heard her because she heard the door open and close. Suddenly, she felt arms around her waist pulling her into his chest.

"Minato-kun..." Sakura trailed off as she turned in his arms to face him. He tightened his grip on her.

"I missed you… so much." Sakura put her arms around his neck and buried her face into Minato's neck.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry that I left-" Sakura was cut off by Minato's lips on hers. Her hands came up and twisted into his hair while pulling him closer to her. Minato licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance while his hands fisted into her hair. She granted him entrance and their tongues danced together.

"Wow my students really know how to get it on." A voice called out. They pulled away panting and faces red. "No, no you don't have to stop. Maybe you can give me some inspiration for my book."

"**Sensei-Hentai! Don't even think about it!**" They shouted. Jiraiya chuckled.

'**Dammit! Sensei had to ruin the moment we had with Minato!**' Inner Sakura shouted in frustration. Sakura couldn't help agreeing with her inner. Jiraiya totally ruined it.

"Come on, Lovebirds. We're going to eat before we head off on the mission so bring your stuff. I explain the mission at the restaurant. Tsunade and Shizune will be joining us for lunch. Don't be late." Jiraiya announced before disappearing, leaving them alone once again.

Sakura was about to move when Minato stopped her. "Before we go … Sakura-chan, will you be… my girlfriend?" Minato asked nervously, flushing. (I don't get it for girls they use blushing and for guys some people use flushing… Does that confuse anyone else…?)

"Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend." Sakura smiled at him before leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. Minato smirked against her lips before bringing her closer to himself. Sakura backed away from him smirking. "We don't want to be late do we?" Sakura picked up her pack and tossed Minato his.

"Such a tease." Minato stated. Sakura giggled.

"That's why you love me." They both used Shunshin to get to the restaurant. When they arrived, they saw a smirking Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Falkner and a smiling Shizune.

"Nice Sakura!" Tsunade praised her, smirking at Sakura's growing blush.

"Awww! Sakura-chan! I'm so happy for you!" Shizune squealed happily. Tonton oinked in agreement.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Minato." Falkner stated.

"Let's just eat so we can start the mission afterwards." Minato pulled Sakura to the table. She sat down next to him.

They all sat down and ordered food which was placed at the table a few minutes later.

"So why were you at Sakura's?"

"I was welcoming her back, of course." Minato said grinning. He put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. Sakura blushed. "It's what every good boyfriend does… **Right Falkner**?" Minato questioned. Falkner mumbled a 'yes'.

Jiraiya looked at them shocked. "Did you ask her after I left?"

"Of course, I didn't want you to ruin the moment again, Sensei-hentai." Minato said. Tsunade and Shizune began snickering.

"Sensei-hentai? That's a good one! Who came up with that one?" Tsunade and Shizune's moderate snickering turned into raging laughter. Jiraiya scowled as his student s began laughing too.

"Alright, alright… that's enough!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Sensei, you should explain the mission to us now." Sakura stated. She was the first one to calm down.

"It's nothing much, just an escort mission, although there's a chance we might run into some rouge ninja." Jiraiya said, shrugging. "Besides, I know you can handle it."

"You damn right! We can handle anything!" Minato and Falkner nodded in agreement.

"That's good. I just learned from Hokage-sama that it's just going to be you three. I'm needed on another mission." Jiraiya announced. "If I finish before you, Hokage-sama wants me to meet up with you to finish the mission."

"We'll complete this mission without you!"

"We're going to get going. Meet our charge at the gate." Jiraiya's students got up and dismissed themselves. Tsunade caught on when Sakura met her eyes and looked down at the table where the bill was placed. Minato, Sakura, and Falkner disappeared.

"Shizune and I have to go to. I need to take a nap before I go to the casino." Both women disappeared as well. Then Jiraiya noticed why all of them left, they left him to pay for the meal.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Jiraiya asked himself.

-At the gates-

The hokage along with a tall woman with a small child came into view as the three members of Team Jiraiya jumped to the gates from the rooftops.

"Nice of you to join us. Though I suspect it was Jiraiya's fault for keeping you so long." Sarutobi motioned to the woman and child. "This is Tsuki and her son Daisuke." The genin bowed to them.

"Thank you for accepting the mission to help us return home. I'm grateful."

Sakura shook her head. "No need. We're just doing what we do best, helping people who need it. That's the kind of Shinobi we wanted to be." Tsuki smiled softly at the genin in front of her.

"Well, let's get you home!" Minato exclaimed. Sakura and Falkner nodded in agreement. The three of them had fierce determination in their eyes. They wouldn't fail this mission. That's when Tsuki knew that she and her son were in good hands.

~*End of chappie*~

Me: I thought I did pretty good… what about you three?

Minato: *Pulls her into his lap* you always do great.

Hikari: Great job, Yami-chan!

Kiba: Yup, great chapter!

Me: Thanks! Anyway-

Mizore: *Pops out from behind Yami, scaring her outta her skin* Please R&R or I'll get Sasuke-kun to take care of you! _**Right, Sasuke-kun?**_

Sasuke: Hn. *Activates Sharingan*

Me: Bye bye! :D


	6. Author's Note

Sorry that this isn't a chapter! I'm going camping in Tennessee and I won't be updating for a while. Though I'll bring paper so I can write the chapters up and type them when I get back!

Oh, I'm thinking about starting a D.N Angel and Naruto crossover as well. It's gonna be Dark and Sakura pairing. Any ideas?

I'm gonna try and come up with something for my Code Lyoko, Odd and Sakura story and This Dark and Sakura one while I'm away.

So if you have any ideas you want to share with me, I'd appreciate it! Just PM me or review this AN with your idea. Just be specific about which story you're talking about!

Thanks a bunch,

Yami-chan


	7. The Mission and Trouble Arising!

Me: I'm finally back with an update! Sorry I had a hard time thinking about how the mission would go and even now I'm not sure about the chappie. I also have other stories I have to update, but I'm lazy. One of my vices... Oh well.

Hikari: You start new stories, but you have yet to finish a story.

Me: I'll get there one day. Speaking of a new story instead of a Code Lyoko and Naruto crossover maybe I can do an OHSHC and Naruto crossover, or both….

Hikari: Nope I forbid you from new ones, write more chappies for other ones first.

Me: _Yes Mother_… doesn't mean I'll listen to you though

Mizore: Anyway, Minato-kun Luver doesn't own Naruto; too bad… we all know how much she'd like to.

Me: Anyway enjoy the chappie!

~*Chapter 6: The Mission*~

"Tsuki-sama…" Sakura was immediately interrupted by Tsuki's protests.

"You don't have to call me that. Just Tsuki is fine." Tsuki said, smiling. (I never explained what they looked like so here it is. Tsuki looks like Aqua from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Daisuke looks like a baby male version of Tsuki)

"Alright, Tsuki-chan, did you enjoy your stay in Konoha?" Sakura questioned politely. They were walking through the forest because Tsuki and Daisuke weren't ninjas and couldn't jump in the trees like they could.

"Yes, I did. Konoha is a beautiful place." Tsuki said smiling. During the trip to the Rice Patty Village, they had no problems, they took breaks when Tsuki needed to rest and ate when they needed to. It was when they got closer to her village when trouble arrived.

"Well what do we have here? Some brats and a hottie." A man said leering at Tsuki. The other three men with him agreed.

Team Jiraiya jumped into a triangle formation surrounding Tsuki and her son. They glared at the one she assumed to be the leader. "If you think we'll let you lay a hand on Tsuki and Daisuke…" Falkner began.

"Then you're wrong…" Minato continued.

"And we'll kick your asses!" Sakura finished. The men began laughing.

"What do you think you brats can do?" The leader ran forward and pulled a katana out of its sheath. Sakura also ran forward. She ducked as he tried to slice her head off. Her fist began glowing blue, and punched the guy in the stomach sending him flying a few hundred yards away. They other men took a step back, scared, but got caught by Minato and Falkner, who tried them to a tree.

"Let's get going Tsuki-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. Tsuki smiled at her and they began to leave the clearing.

"Hey, you can't just leave us here." A rogue shouted. Minato and Falkner turned around.

"Of course we can." They said in unison then left to catch up to the chatty females (and son).

An hour later, they finally made it to the gates. Tsuki hugged Sakura and the boys. "Thank you so much! We wouldn't have made it home without you."

"Not a problem. It's what we do!"

"Well you should start heading home, I can manage from here." Team Jiraiya nodded and turned away to begin their journey back to Konoha. "Whenever you're around, come by and visit me!" Tsuki exclaimed.

"Will do Tsuki-chan!" The three of them disappeared and began jumping from branch to branch.

"I missed you guys so much while I was away! How was training with sensei-hentai?" Sakura asked.

"It was good, the three of us will definitely become chunnin!" Minato exclaimed. Sakura giggled and Falkner just shook his head.

"How was your training with Tsunade-sama?" Falkner asked.

"It was very difficult; Tsunade-shishou works you to the bone." Sakura said. She wasn't kidding; luckily she went through it in the future, so it was kind of like child's play for Sakura.

"I'm glad that I wasn't the one training with her because…" Minato was cut off when a hand came over his mouth and the three of them jumped into a hiding spot, masking their chakra. A minute after, a group of three landed where Team Jiraiya used to be standing, they were Iwa ninjas.

"The brats were just here." A man said grumbling.

"Let's find them, one shouldn't be too hard to find, she has PINK hair." Another guy said. The three disappeared.

"We need to get out of here, fast." Sakura and Minato nodded. They began traveling back to Konoha like there was a madman following them.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed as she was grabbed from behind, she was immediately knocked out. Falkner and Minato spun around fast. The man had Sakura over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and his men were standing behind him.

"Give us Sakura-chan back!" Minato shouted.

"Why would we do that? We went to all the trouble of getting her."

"What do you want with her?" Falkner asked.

"We don't know what he wants with her, but we got just like he asked." The guy holding Sakura nodded to the ones behind him. The other two jumped in front so he could get away with the girl. (I'm gonna skip the fighting scene because I'm not that good at them.)

In their rage, they mercilessly beat the men up. Suddenly someone landed behind them, and Minato and Falkner spun around with a kunai in their hand. Jiraiya held his hands up. "Guys it's just me."

Jiraiya noticed the defeated look in their expressions. He looked around for their female teammate. "Where's Sakura?"

"While we were fighting these guys, a man took off with Sakura. He said they we supposed to bring her to someone…" Falkner explained.

"Sensei, we need to go after him now, before it's too late for Sakura-chan!" Jiraiya just smiled and shook his head.

"It looks like we don't need to, Sakura is on her way back, she must've woken up and beat the shit out of him." They looked up when a white wolf jumped out of the foliage and stopped in front of them. A certain pinkette jumped of the wolf and nuzzled her face with its.

"Thanks Shiro!" The wolf licked her face.

"Anytime, Sakura-sama." The wolf disappeared. Minato jumped over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sakura-chan, I was so worried!" Minato pulled her closer to him. Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"Not to ruin the moment and all, but let's get back to Konoha, then you guys can continue." Falkner said. Jiraiya was tying up the miraculously still alive Iwa ninjas.

"Let's get going then."

~An hour later~

"Welcome back, guys!" The guards at the gates greeted. Jiraiya had already left to go to the Torture and Interrogation Unit.

"It's good to be-" Sakura was cut off by a shout.

"Falkner-kun!" A girl with shoulder length light black hair came running to him. She jumped into his arms and hugged him. Sakura and Minato watched the scene unfold with amusement dancing in their eyes. Falkner seemed to notice.

"What are you looking at!" Falkner snapped, embarrassed. The girl let go off Falkner and turned to face Minato and Sakura.

"You must be Sakura! Falkner told me that you wanted to meet me!" The girl exclaimed happily. "My name is Yumi Uchiha!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sakura Shirayuki" Sakura greeted cheerfully, going to the other girl, giving her a hug. "I have a feeling we'll be good friends!"

"Me too! Let's go get some food and talk!" Both girls turned to Minato and Falkner. "We'll see you later!" They chimed before walking away.

Minato and Falkner sweatdropped. "We were just ditched…" Minato trailed off.

"I'm hungry, want to go to that new barbeque restaurant?" Falkner questioned.

"…Yeah." Both of them began walking off.

-_With the girls_-

"So Sakura-chan is Minato your boyfriend?" Yumi asked before taking a sip of her green tea.

"Yeah, he asked me before we went on our mission." Sakura explained. The waiter came over with their dango.

"Thank you." The waiter bowed before walking away.

"How long-" Sakura was cut off by someone calling Yumi's name.

"Yumi-chan!" A woman with long black hair and onyx eyes came over and hugged Yumi.

"Ah, Mikoto-chan! This is Sakura Shirayuki, she's my new friend!"

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan! I'm Mikoto Uchiha!" Mikoto announced happily.

"Nice to meet you. Would you like to join us for dango and tea?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!" The girls went on talking about anything and everything when a chunnin walked in.

"Shirayuki-san, the hokage would like to see you. I have already informed the rest of your team."

"Thank you." The chunnin nodded and disappeared.

"Well I'll see you later, Yumi-chan, Mikoto-chan!" Sakura left in a cloud of cherry blossoms. She appeared in the Sarutobi's office.

"What do you need to speak to us about Hokage-sama?" Minato questioned.

"Iwakagure is after Sakura. If any Iwa nin sees her, they have orders to capture her." Sarutobi said in a grave voice. The genins' eyes went wide.

'Why are they after… Me?' Sakura thought.

~End~

Me: Sorry about the length of this chappie. I know it's was shorter than it usually is, but I'll try to make the next one longer!

Hikari and Mizore: Please R&R

Me: I'll try to update my other stories soon too. I'm trying to get over my writer's block. Anyway, bye bye! :3


	8. Time For the Secret to Come Out!

Me: Yo guys sorry it took so long. Between band camp and just starting school, I'm in the 10th grade, I've been busy.

Hikari: Yeah, I've been busy too.

Me: I saw you at the football game! I loved the robot dance choreographed into the show!

Hikari: Thanks! Now Yami-chan doesn't own Naruto, I mean not one fanfiction writer does, kinda sad.

Me: On to the story.

~Time for the secret to come out~

"Sakura, it's time to tell the secret I've forced you to keep quiet about." Sarutobi announced grimly. Falkner and Minato looked between Sakura and the third hokage.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked. "What won't you let Sakura tell?"

"Sakura is from the future Konoha… where they have a fifth hokage already."

"But that isn't possible, time travel isn't possible." Falkner said.

"It isn't impossible. The Travel Justu is forbidden and if it needs to be used, only kages, unless given permission otherwise, is allowed to be use it. In the future, they were in the Fourth Shinobi War. Konoha and all the nations were losing against Madara Uchiha and his group of immortals. Senju Tsunade, the fifth hokage, sent Sakura back in time to change the future and prevent Konoha's destruction." Sarutobi explained. Minato and Falkner turned to look at Sakura, who looked at them with such a pained expression.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but please believe me. It's the truth. Minato, do you remember the time I was crying in my sleep at the academy?"

"Yes."

"Tsunade from the future contacted me in my sleep and informed me that, the Nations have fallen. Suna, Konoha, Ame, Oto, Kusa, and other minor ones are all no more." Sakura explained gravely.

"All of them? How is it possible?" Minato questioned in shock. Falkner's eyes were wide.

"That's not all I came back for; I planned to change other things that have happened." Sakura turned to face Sarutobi. "What's the reason for telling them besides the fact that they need to know?"

"Iwa-nin have some how found out that you're from the future, and believe that if they get you on their side, they can overpower other nations."

"How? All of our conversations couldn't have been overheard unless, they've found out by having a spy that can get into our archives or access your paperwork!" Sakura exclaimed shocked.

"I'll work on that, but you're dismissed, so you can think things over." Sakura disappeared immediately, apparently upset about the new revelations. Minato looked at where she used to be with a sad expression.

"So she came back to save Konoha?" Falkner asked. Sarutobi nodded.

"Here let me show you using this jutsu Sakura showed me. These are Sakura's memories." The Hokage began going through seals extremely fast.

"Memory Gazer Jutsu!" The surrounding hokage's office began to disappear, and was replaced by a battle field. All shinobi from different nations had a headband that had the kanji for Shinobi, even the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki revolted against Madara when they found out his true intentions.

(When viewing a memory what's happening during it is in italics, what's being said during it is in bold and italics, and what Minato and the others are doing is normal.)

"_**Naruto**__!"_ _A familiar voice called._ The turned and saw Sakura, in ANBU gear, racing towards a blonde headed boy. Right as he was about to be stabbed, Sakura jumped in and took the hit. The three gasped as Sakura spat out blood and it went down her chin.

"_**Sakura-chan! Why did you do that?**__" Naruto held her in his arms as she healed herself._

"_**Don't be reckless, there's no reason to fight on your own when you have so many supporters to back you up.**__" Sakura said grinning and standing up._

_Naruto's eyes widened, before they returned to normal. He gave her his foxy grin. "__**Yeah, you're right Sakura-chan.**__"_

"_**You ready Naruto? Let's kick some ass! We're gonna use our combos!**__"_ _Naruto grinned wickedly and nodded._

_Naruto and Sakura both shouted 'Release' and Sakura's body was covered in silver lightning while Naruto's body was surrounded by surging winds._

"_**Lightning Winds!**__"_ _They both shouted. They charged at the enemies and began taking them out. _

"_**That won't help you, you know,**__"_ _Came a deadly calm voice. Everyone turned to the newest arrival._

"_**Madara Uchiha!**__"_ _Naruto growled angrily. _Sarutobi gasped.

"_**Good to see you again, Kyuubi.**__" Sakura scowled and jumped in front of Naruto._

"_**If you think I'm gonna let you have Naruto, then you're wrong!**__" Sakura shouted. She smirked and took a battle stance. "__**You're gonna have to go through me!**__"_

"_**Sakura, don't you know you don't have a chance against him!**__" Naruto shouted. Sakura looked at him and smiled gently. She didn't get angry at him for insinuating that she was weak._

"_**Of course I know that, Naruto-baka.**__" Sakura pulled out her katana and charged at Madara, "__**Freeze the skies and Shock the waters, Koori no shokku (Ice shock)!**__" Sakura shouted. Her katana's blade enlarged and the kanji for Ice and Lightning appeared on the blade. _(It's big like Ichigo's Zangetsu.)

"_**Hahh!**__" She swung her blade at him; an ice beam came out followed by lightning that surrounded the ice._

"_**You'll have to do better than that, kunoichi.**__" Madara sneered at her. He teleported behind her and thrusted his katana through her body, Sakura coughed blood out of her mouth and it dribbled down her chin. Her emerald eyes dulled, but still held fierce determination._

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Minato shouted, but wasn't heard because it wasn't real this time around.

"_**Hehe, End Game Madara.**__" Sakura announced assertively. Madara was hit from behind by Naruto's rasengan. Madara's body turned into a body of a white Zetsu. Sakura collapsed, Naruto ran to her and took her to Shizune, who was waiting nearby._

"_**Stay with me, Sakura-chan!**__" Naruto shouted desperately. Sakura smiled tiredly._

"_**I'm trying Naruto, but I'm sleepy.**__"Sakura remarked. Sakura's eyes began closing._

"_**No! Sakura keep your eyes open!**__" Tears began trailing down Naruto's face in rivulets. "__**You've lost a lot of blood, you might not wake up if you close your eyes.**__"_

"_**Set her down Naruto. I need to begin immediately.**__" Shizune ordered. Naruto did as she asked and went back out on the battlefield. _

"_**You're gonna be fine, Sakura-chan.**__" Shizune said gently._

"_**If I'm in your hands then I will be.**__" With that Shizune began._

Sarutobi, Minato, and Falkner watched horrified as the battle raged on.

The scene ended and the office replaced the image of the battle field. Minato looked downcast. "That really happened to Sakura-chan?"

"So you'll continue to be friends with her even though she didn't tell you where she's from?" Sarutobi asked. Minato and Falkner smirked.

"Of course! She's gonna need us now more than ever!" They declared in unison. Sarutobi smiled.

"That's good to hear. She's lucky to have good friends and a good boyfriend."

Minato smiled. "I'm gonna go to her now." He disappeared from the office.

"What will we do now, Hokage-sama? Now that they know Sakura is from the future?"

"I'll come up with something. Don't let Sakura be alone, even in the village. Find them later and tell Sakura that she's staying with Minato." Sarutobi ordered. Falkner bowed and disappeared.

'We'll keep you save Sakura' Sarutobi thought. 'I'm not the Hokage for nothing.'

~End chappie~

Me: Hey guys! So I finally have the chappie done! Sorry it's short, I just REALLY wanted to update

Hikari: Well now it's finally out.

Mizore: We should just let them read it.

?: You should.

Me: Who's there? This is my author's studio.

?: It is.

Me: *Walks to mystery man and takes off hood* Gasp Axel!

Axel: I came to see how you were doing. And to tell you to play Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days… Got it memorized? *Smirks cockily*

Me: Yeah I got it.

Axel and Me: Well thanks for reading! 3

Mizore and Hikari: R&R! 3


End file.
